Rescue Me
by SawyerAfterMe27
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come to the aid of a king and queen in Artanes, whose daughter has been abducted by a powerful warlord, Black Pegasus. But even with Xena things aren't always strictly business.
1. Chapter 1

Xena and Gabrielle traveled together along a long, winding road, both women on horseback due to Gabrielle's uneasiness. The blonde studies a road map she in what was left of the daylight, one hand hold it flat and open against Xena's back and the other around the brunette's waist for balance. The warrior smiled darkly.

"I don't understand why you're so worried, Gabrielle. It's just Artanes. There aren't going to be any problems on the road this close to the city-"

Oh, but that's what they _want_ you to think! But I know better than that, ha! And remind me why we're going to Artanes, by the way?"

"We're going because the princess has been kidnapped-"

"Exactly! Xena, I don't know about you, but that sounds like a problem to me. A _big_ problem. And it happened _inside_ the city! You're not very good at lying to make me feel better." Gabrielle gripped Xena's waist tightly with both arms then, her cheek pressing against the taller woman's cool back plate.

"We'll be just fine," Xena said. "We're almost there."

The two approached the entrance to the castle, Xena remaining mounted primarily because of Gabrielle's refusal to let go of her.

"I'm here to talk to the king and queen about their kidnapped daughter," she said with a strong voice to the guards before her. Their faces, though distorted by the firelight from their torches whenever a small breeze blew past, remained hard and unimpressed.

"And who are you?" the tall, bulkier of the two on the right asked, his grip tightening on his spear.

"My name is Xena," the woman said flatly. Gabrielle released her grip on her friend and straightened up, looking at the guards from around Xena's left side. The two men exchanged looks and a nod before responding.

"They have been expecting you."

"We didn't expect you until tomorrow morning, so please forgive the lack of preparation-"

"No, no, I assure you, it's no trouble. I'm only happy to help the two of you get your daughter back… And ruin the scum that abducted her." The king and queen weren't sure how to respond to Xena's dark tone, and so they both settled on weak smiles and a nod. They broke eye contact.

At the end of the hall the party stopped, the king stepping forward and unlocking a great marble door, intricate patterns carved into its face with delicacy. He gestured for Xena and Gabrielle to step inside, and the queen gave an encouraging smile.

"This can be your chamber for tonight," she said gently. "In the morning we will arrange for each of you to have a much larger, separate one-"

"That won't be necessary," Xena said. There was a new tone in her voice that caught Gabrielle's attention but went unnoticed by the king and queen. "This will work just fine, thank you. Don't trouble yourselves over it. I think it would be best that Gabrielle and I are together too in case anything were to happen, and besides we won't be here long." The king and queen smiled warmly then, and the king stepped forward. He laid a gentle hand on Xena's shoulder, which was followed briefly by the woman's gaze.

"Thank you, Xena, and Gabrielle. We'll be so glad to have our daughter back where she belongs."

"And so will we," Gabrielle said. The monarchs bid the two friends goodnight before closing the chamber door, and drew away. Gabrielle turned and faced the inside of the room, unable to keep a smile from her face. "Xena, look at this place! It's so beautiful!" The young blonde darted across the expanse of the room over to a charming bath powered by a massive hot spring beneath the castle. It was lined with scented candles and sprinkled with flower petals, giving it a magical, inviting look. She leaned against it and looked into the water, her reflection smiling back. "You should come over here and smell the bath-" Gabrielle cut herself off as her eye caught something glinting out of the corner of her eye, and she turned her head to find the place that they would be sleeping tonight. "And that bed! Xena, I think you made the right choice in staying in this room. I mean, I wasn't sure what you were doing at first, but now that I've seen everything inside…Don't you love it?" Gabrielle was already at the bedside, running her hands over the embroidery of the bedding in wonder. She had never seen something so intricate, especially on a thing meant to sleep in, in all of her travels thus far. She admired the beauty and colour, and was particularly partial to the fact that the bed was a canopy bed, a detail she had always loved. She waited for her friend to respond to her question. "Xena?" she called, not looking away from the bed yet. She pulled back the covers and pressed on the mattress with the heel of her hand, smiling in satisfaction. "What's the matter, don't you like it?" The blonde looked up and found Xena suddenly standing on the opposite side of the massive bed. Her armor was gone, put away somewhere out of Gabrielle's sight, leaving the brunette in only the simple cotton dress she wore beneath her leather one during the day. Gabrielle cocked her head to the side. "You're going to be already? I mean, it's dark now but… Don't you want to explore the room a little? I mean, there's an expansive wardrobe over in that corner, and you _really_ need to check out that bath…" Gabrielle caught the look in Xena's eyes and felt a lump in her throat. "Xena, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. Xena smiled, the wickedness on her face unwavering, and she came around the foot of the bed to Gabrielle. The blonde watched Xena's movements, reading her, even as the taller woman closed the gap between them.

"Gabrielle, I'd be lying to you if I said that I've been just fine for the past few weeks. That I haven't been driving myself crazy, that I didn't miss you…. That I didn't want you…" Gabrielle's heart began to beat wildly as she looked up into Xena's eyes. "It's been so long since we've…" The blonde's hands were involuntarily at Xena's stomach, and then at her hips, and she pulled the brunette gently to her without a second thought.

"It's been too long," she said softly, before accepting Xena's kiss. She felt a strong hand at the small of her back holding her close and was happy, like nothing bad then in the whole world could possibly happen to her or her friend.

A squeal escaped the blonde when Xena pulled Gabrielle off of her feet, holding her close in her arms for balance. She brought the two of them onto the bed, their lips reuniting quickly, and released Gabrielle to let her move by her own will. The shorter woman rolled off onto her side, keeping close to Xena, her arm across the warrior's torso.

"I don't know how- we've let- so- much time go by…" Xena mumbled between kisses. Gabrielle smiled.

"We've been so busy doing- good," she said. This brought a laugh from the black-haired woman, and she parted lips with Gabrielle and moved her kisses to the blonde's jaw line and neck. "… Xena…." She breathed, raising her head out of the way. Her heartbeat raced. Xena exposed her teeth, nipping at her companion's pale skin with a devilish grin, and sat up more, her upper-half hovering over Gabrielle now.

"I think maybe I should have thought this through a little more," Xena started. "I don't know how much good you and I will be if we're sharing a room… We might never come out of here." Xena bit down gently on the skin just above Gabrielle's clavicle, a sensitive spot she remembered well from past experiences, and the blonde tightened her grip on Xena's wrists, which were planted firmly on either side of her. She let out a moan when Xena bit down again, harder this time.

"Never, ever, ever…" Gabrielle breathed. She grew quiet then, reveling in Xena's talents, pulling the woman into sudden passionate kisses whenever the desire to do so struck her until she accidently pulled the warrior off balance from slight over-eagerness. Xena chuckled, but was drawn immediately to the look on her companion's face after the position shift. She looked into the blonde's eyes, their blue depths speaking worlds to her, and she understood easily what was going on in her head. Gabrielle's hands lay impatiently motionless on Xena's thighs, exposed completely by her undergarment, and her heart continued to beat at a hastened pace. Her lips parted slightly, waiting for her to speak. "… Xena, please," she breathed, her eyes half-lidded and her body going insane. Every inch of her buzzed with anticipation, even as Xena bent over to lay a few gentle kisses on Gabrielle's lips and skin… Her request was answered soon after, and then several more timed into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Xena woke up the next morning to a beautiful sunrise quietly peeking into the massive room through the curtained windows. The sun's rays washed gently over the blue-eyed woman's skin where it was exposed, or it hit Gabrielle's wherever she blocked its access. Xena looked down at the blonde and couldn't resist the smile that suddenly possessed her lips. She was wrapped up in her shorter companion in every way possible, only really having one arm completely free. But it didn't matter to her. After a night like the last and because of the contented look on Gabrielle's face this morning, Xena felt that she could die right in that very moment and be perfectly happy in her death. And when Gabrielle stirred, snuggling closer to her friend and exhaling the long first breath of morning consciousness against Xena's chest, the black-haired woman was only more sure of herself.

"Good morning, Gabrielle," she said softly, her voice rich and warm. Gabrielle smiled, not yet opening her eyes.

"Good morning." The blonde shifted her weight to roll away from Xena, and almost immediately she recoiled. "Ouch!" she cried.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Xena's eyes were wide as she waited for Gabrielle's response. The blonde examined her shoulder, or as much of it as she could see, and saw a large dark spot where a bruise was forming. She immediately looked at Xena, eyes narrow, accusing. Slowly, the taller woman smiled, shrugging her shoulders innocently. "Sorry about that," she said.

"Yeah, you should be. You know, I really should figure out a way to train you not to bite to hard." Xena cocked an eyebrow, smiling darkly per usual, and leaned down close to Gabrielle so her lips just brushed the blonde's ear.

"You might want to start by not asking for it in the first place," she said, and her voice in Gabrielle's ear caused the blonde to shiver. Xena lowered her head only a few inches, starting a slow trail of gentle kisses down her friend's neck. She left an especially delicate one on the bruise she had left the other night once she got to it, and then continued downward, traveling below the collarbone that she loved so much. Gabrielle's eyes had long before fluttered closed, her fingers nesting in Xena's unrestrained locks. She let out a voiceless breath, not resisting her smile, and opened herself up to the black-haired woman for the umpteenth time within the past 10 hours. But the expected ecstacy was rudely interrupted by a knocking on the door, in response to which Xena rolled off of Gabrielle lazily, instructing the blonde to get decent, and quickly, with a simple hand gesture. The warrior herself did the same, grabbing her undergarment from the floor and slipping into it as she approached the door. She opened it easily.

"Good morning," a servant greeted. His body language was somewhat insecure, one because he was speaking to a woman who stood before him in her underclothes and was obviously not shy about it, and two because she towered over him, nearly six feet tall if not that. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but the king and queen sent me to tell you that he wished to speak with you-" There was a sudden horror on the young man's face. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" Xena smirked, glancing back behind her at Gabrielle, who had wrapped herself up in the bed sheets and gone into faking being asleep.

"No, not at all," Xena said. "Tell the king we will speak with him shortly."

Xena cleared her throat as she came into the king and queen's chambers. They both turned and smiled at her and Gabrielle, but the smiles were short-lived.

"Xena, Gabrielle, thank you for coming to speak with us. I'm sorry you were woken up, though-"

No, we were already awake," Gabrielle assured the monarchs with a smile. Xena gave her a look and discretely but effectively hit her in the arm. The blonde shut up.

"There was no problem."

"Good. I am glad to hear that," the king said, turning and walking away. He approached a window near his wife, looking out of it for a moment before speaking again. "I have gained word of my daughter's whereabouts," he said. He looked at Xena and Gabrielle. "Have you heard of a man by the name of Black Pegasus?" Gabrielle didn't respond, but Xena's face grew hard. She nodded.

"Yes, I have. It's been a very long time, though."

"My army is setting up an attack in a day's time to take back my little girl from his camp. I was hoping that you might assist-"

"Your plan won't work," Xena interrupted bluntly. Both the king and queen and Gabrielle all looked at Xena with a slight shock on their faces. "Not alone, anyway." The gears in Xena's head began grinding together furiously, the brunette trying to work out a plan. She thought for a moment about it, weighing her options and their outcomes. "Let your army carry out its surprise attack tomorrow, and I promise you I'll do everything in my power to get your daughter back."

"Thank you Xena," the king said, his arm around his wife. The queen's eyes were teary and her bottom lip quivered subtly.

"Thank you," she said softly. Xena nodded at the two of them and Gabrielle gave them a small smile before the two of them turned away, Gabrielle not far behind her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**D**own in the stables, Xena prepared Argo to be ridden, tightening the straps of her saddle.

"Who is this Black Pegasus guy, Xena? How do you know him?" Gabrielle asked. Her friend slowed her movements briefly, involuntarily going back into her darker memories to answer the question. For a while, though, she would not answer, focusing on Argo's saddle and nothing else. Still, Gabrielle knew to be patient.

"He's from my past," the warrior said. She turned finally and faced Gabrielle. "I used to work with him from time to time until one day he betrayed me and my army… Naturally, I fought back and…" Xena paused, not liking the graphic memories that were pouring into her head then. "…It was a massacre. After that, we became enemies. He has a specialty in capturing women and selling them as sex slaves at auctions in certain towns; he promised me that one day he'd do the same to me for what happened to our alliance." Gabrielle's face held a slight pain in it, somewhat in disbelief at what Xena had told her. She didn't understand why, though… They were talking about a warlord that had kidnapped the princess of Artanes, after all. What was so surprising?

"That's awful," she said. Xena smiled subtly. "But, wait, I thought you said that he betrayed you, so…. Why is he mad at you for defending yourself? That doesn't make any sense." Xena's smile grew wide then, amused by Gabrielle's thought process.

"Haven't you learned by now that you can't ever use reason with the wicked? You'll never win that way." She approached Argo and mounted, adjusting herself in the saddle and grabbed hold of the reins. "Now come on, let's go rescue us a princess!" Gabrielle smiled at this and followed Xena and Argo.

"Alright," she said.

**I**t was almost noon by the time Xena and Gabrielle reached a clearing of any respectable size, and after a few minutes of travel within it, Gabrielle stopped abruptly.

"Gabrielle?" Xena halted Argo and commanded the animal to back up. "Gabrielle, what is it?" Gabrielle closed her eyes and turned her face upwards, taking in a deep, sharp breath.

"Do you smell that?" she asked. Xena put her nose into the air.

"Smell what?"

"The smoke… Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Gabrielle's grin was huge and her eyes sparkled in delight as she understood Xena's onliviousness. "You mean to tell me that there is finally something going on that I know that Xena, the Mighty Warrior Princess doesn't?" Xena rolled her eyes. "No, no, I gotta stop and revel in this moment here. I mean this… This is monumental. I mean I actually know something that you don't it's like a really, really amazing-"

"Gabrielle, I swear to every god known to man and then some that if you do not tell me whatever it is that you know right now, I will come down there and give you so many more bruises that you won't even be able to remember the one on your shoulder from the other night. Now what is it?" Gabrielle's expression switched swiftly from cocky to insulted, and she prused her lips.

"Fine. You know, Xena, you aren't very much fun sometimes," she said. "Alright. I smell smoke from a fire- I'm really surprised that you couldn't smell it from up there- but it's not just a random fire, it's a camp fire, which leads me to believe that there's a camp near by… It could be Black Pegasus." Xena's eyes went wide for just a moment, and then a small smile crept onto her face.

"Gabrielle, you're a genius." The blonde smiled at this.

"Yeah, I kinda am, aren't I? Ha ha-"

"Alright, then," Xena said. She turned her upper body to face Gabrielle and remained in her saddle. "Here's the plan…"

**X**ena traveled briskly on foot towards the back end of Black Pegasus' camp alone, not making a sound in the tall wild grasses. Her history with the man gave her an advantage, and this knowledge dictated her movements. She knew that there would be at least two or three guards posted at every vulnerable end of the camp, but she did not expect to see one all alone at the end she approached. She smiled wickedly, this single guard not even going to be an obstacle, and crept around from behind a tree and out into the clearing. In a flash she was behind him, his reaction to her breath on his neck not fast enough to save him from her lethal 'Xena Touch'. In seconds he fell to the ground at her feet, dead, and she immediately went into taking his armor and underclothing. Holding onto her new findings tightly, she retreated into the forest.

**"Y**ou won't get away with this!" the princess said sternly, her eyes cold. Her confidence buckled easily, however, when the man a few feet in front of her turned on his heel, assuming a position as if to strike the princess down. She flinched and whimpered, not making eye contact.

"And I find that very interesting… Tell me, princess, how exactly do you figure that this is so?" The princess kept her eyes on the ground, but her voice was strong.

"My father- His mighty army will come for me-"

"Your father's 'mighty army' will do nothing, just as they did nothing when I had you brought to me." The man laughed, his dark eyes flashing. "No, you're with Black Pegasus now." Suddenly, there was a commotion outside of the tent and Black Pegasus and the princess, as well as the guard by the door, turned their heads in the direction of the noise. Black Pegasus faced his guard, looking him in the eye. "Make sure she behaves," he said, and he stepped coolly outside.

**T**here, near the middle of the camp, stood one of his own men with a small struggling blonde woman beside him. In accidentally making eye contact with Black Pegasus the blonde froze, her blue eyes wide like a deer in a lamplight, before continuing to struggle, this time with more fervor. Black Pegasus approached.

"And what is this?" he asked with slight distain. He looked the young woman over.

"I found her near the edge of the clearing behind camp, sir," the guard said. "I don't know where she came from but I figured it best to bring her to you." Black Pegasus eyed his guard, slight suspicion in his gaze. Stepping right up to him, he looked the guard in the face, examining it closely. The guard stared right back at him, his bright sapphire gaze piercing enough to make his commander look away. The rope in the guard's hand that bound the young blond woman was snatched away.

"So where did you come from?" Black Pegasus asked her. He pulled the rope tight, forcing her closer to him. She refused to meet his eyes, her face hard. The guard looked back and forth between the short woman and Black Pegasus several times, fire in his eyes. "Not speaking today?" The rope was pulled very hard then, and the guard moved just a fraction towards Black Pegasus instinctively. The movement ceased quickly, however, and the guard replaced his reserve. Still, he snarled under his breath, and there was a blood-red protectiveness behind his gaze that was well hidden when Black Pegasus looked up again. "Take her and put her with the others," he said, and threw the end of the rope at his soldier.

"Yes, sir," the guard spit, but the tone went unnoticed. "Come on." He pulled on the rope, leading the blonde towards the far end of the camp. Black Pegasus disappeared into his tent.


	4. Chapter 4

**A**t the far end of camp, virtually out of sight to anyone who didn't know any better to look, was a large cell full of female prisoners from anywhere and everywhere around. The blonde saw the pain and fear on their faces and in their eyes and reflected it back. She walked towards them with the guard, watching her footing occasionally so as not to trip, (the guard's stride was larger than hers and she had to do a little work to keep pace) until they were at the gate. The guard reached into a pouch and pulled out a heavy set of keys. He looked at them and rolled his eyes, and then stuck a key into the lock. It was the wrong key. So he tried the next one, which was also wrong, and the next one and the next one and the next one until the correct key, also the last one on the ring, fir into the lock. The blonde was pulled towards the cell and pushed inside. Taking three steps, she finally spoke.

"Alright. Everyone out." The women inside all looked at the menacing guard just outside of the cell and then at the new woman who stood before them. She motioned for them to move with her hand. "Come on, quickly! We have to leave now!" The guard nodded in agreement, reaching up and removing his heavy helmet. Long black locks tumbled down and out of it, and the guard smiled subtly at the women.

"Come on. We're here to rescue you and the princess," she said. "But we have to hurry. So move! Go, go!" The guard and the blonde ushered the prisoners out of the cell, but there was one near the back who was more hesitant than the others. She eyed the guard when she came to her.

"Who… Who are you?" she asked. There was a sense of knowing and judgment to her voice despite her question. The guard did not smile, but offered her hand out and pulled the woman from the cell shutting the door behind her.

"My name is Xena," she said, and the woman reacted to the sound of the name, retreating back to the other women. "Gabrielle, I need you to take these women into the forest where they'll be safer. I'll go and find the princess and will meet you at the castle."

"But Xena-"

"Just go, Gabrielle. We don't have much time-"

"Don't have much time for what?" a dark voice called from behind them. Xena whipped around, her eyes narrowing immediately.

"Therius," she sneered. Her lip curled involuntarily.

"You look good, Xena," the man said with a smile. "Really good." Therius looked the warrior before him up and down, his smile turning to a dark grin. He liked the way she looked in his army's uniform, the armor fitting her in a surprisingly flattering way. He didn't understand why he didn't recognize her before, though. "How've you been all this time?" Xena was not interested in engaging in a conversation with a man so utterly beneath her.

"I've been fine, thanks," she said flatly.

"I'm quite surprised to see you. I didn't think I would so soon, but I guess under circumstances like these… You were bound to make an appearance." Xena finally turned her body completely to face Therius, one hand behind her back.

"Right, of course… Now cut the crap, you know why I'm here. Where's the princess?" Therius smiled and then laughed, purely amused.

"Oh yes, right. I'll hand her right over to you and call the whole thing off." Xena was irritated, angry, but in her last rational moment she signaled to Gabrielle with the hand behind her back to take the prisoners and run.

"It'd be easier if you did it that way," she said. Therius scoffed.

"Of course. But why would I want to make anything easier for you? But then again, I guess I wouldn't want to go up against the Black Pegasus army alone either." At this, Xena smiled devilishly, dropping the helmet that was still in her other hand down to the ground at her feet.

"I meant that it'd be easier for you… And obviously, Therius, you don't know me very well anymore. Aiy-aiy-aiy-aiy-aiy-aiy-aiy-aiy-aiy!" Xena engaged Therius in battle, keeping up with his every move and then some. He was a good fighter, but not good enough, and one of Xena's advantages was knowing exactly why. Eventually the Black Pegasus arm came to attention, defending their leader against Xena and allowing him to disappear and retreat beyond their ranks to safety. He went into his tent with a menacing grin.

**G**abrielle slower her pace to a walk, turning around and making sure that everyone was still with her. She was relieved to find that she hadn't lost anyone, but could not bring herself to smile. She had some things on her mind.

One of the women from the back of the group had migrated forward during their escape, and in silence she approached Gabrielle.

"Why are you helping us?" she asked. Gabrielle turned her head to look at the woman beside her.

"Because it is what's right," she said simply, honestly. The woman beside her was quiet for a moment.

"But if you're helping us then what is that other woman doing? You have such a good heart, such a light spirit, but that Xena…. What is the connection? Why is she with you?" The words hit Gabrielle hard in the gut, and she found herself unable to respond for a long while. She thought about it and her eyes misted over. What _was_ the connection?Where was Gabrielle's relevance to Xena's life? These were all things that lurked deep in the back of Gabrielle's mind, but she never took the time to think about them in any seriousness. It never really mattered… Not until last night, anyway. It had been a long time, but why? A sea of questions bubbled up in Gabrielle and began eating away at her. Her nostrils flared and tears pushed against the backs of her eyes but she refused to cry. She stiffened her upper lip and let her expression glaze over.

"How dare you say something like that," she said. "Xena is a good woman and she has done so much for me…" Gabrielle looked the woman in the eyes directly, not wavering at all. "She is with me because we're a team," she said. It was all she could say, and she had to believe it.

**I**t was only a few minutes before Gabrielle heard a rustling in the trees and briefly froze to listen. The women caught her attentiveness and looked around. The blonde walked in the direction of the sound a few steps, keeping between it and the group of escaped slaves. Her staff tight in her grip, she motioned for the women not to move, and then took another silent step forward, listening intently. Against the uneven earth she heard the footfalls of horses and the clink of metal armor. It sounded like an approaching army, the king's army, and this made Gabrielle smile.

"Hello?" she called out into the distance. She was answered then by a sudden eerie silence, and just as she was about to call out again and let the king and his army know where Xena was, there was a hissing sound, followed then by a searing pain in the blonde's stomach that knocked the wind out of her. She fell to her knees, stunned, and turned as much as she could towards the women behind her. "Run!" she cried, although her voice was weak.

"We're not leaving you, not after you helped us escape," one of the women said. Gabrielle heard accelerating hoof beats coming closer, and she winced at the pain from taking in a deep breath.

"I'll be fine," she promised, but she didn't even half believe her words herself. Her body forced her to lie down on her side. "Just run." And before she could say anything else, Gabrielle blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**N**early one third of Pegasus' army was gone, either knocked out cold and on the ground, killed, or far, far away and still running fast. Xena didn't want to fight all of them, however, as she knew it was actually best not to, but she was prepared to do so if it came to that. After a few minutes she found herself suddenly cornered by nine men against a tree. She looked around, thinking quickly, and found that almost all of the men were smiling.

"What's so funny?" she asked, breath heavy.

"Looks like you've reached the end of the line," one of the warriors said, and a few of the others laughed. Xena smiled too as the men around her closed in, amused.

"Oh, it's not over 'til it's over," she said. "You should know that by now. Yahh!" The warrior pushed off against the ground with an incredible force, flipping backwards and sending herself up and onto one of the branches of the tree behind her. Keeping almost perfect balance despite the speed of her movements, she then unhooked and shot her chakram from her fingers, beheading two men, knocking four unconscious, and pushing the last three off balance and onto the ground. She caught it as it spun back before it hit her face and smiled wickedly. "Care to surrender now?" she asked, dropping down from the tree. One of the three remaining men fell backwards, having fainted, and the other two stood with brave faces barely still intact.

Just then, not too far away, there was a thundering sound of hooves against the earth, followed by war cries, and the Royal Army came into view. Archers immediately began taking out soldiers, and swordsmen leapt from their horses and began to fight when in range. The two warriors by the tree looked away from the gory spectacle and back at Xena.

"Boo!" she taunted, and they ran off, tripping over their fallen comrades in an attempt to get away fast. Xena smirked, hitching her chakram to back on her hip, drew her sword, and gave chase, charging into the battle. She fought beside the Royal Army when necessary, saving necks and kicking ass, until Therius caught the edge of her attention. Skewering an enemy soldier first, she ran after him.

Swords clashed with intensity and accuracy, but Xena was determined and stuck a few blows. Her hits did not go unreciprocated, however, and she did what she could not to see her own blood.

"Your army is dying, Therius," she said truthfully, blocking her enemy's strikes. She curved her sword cunningly, swiftly then, and knocked it out of Therius' hand. He almost went after it, but Xena caught his neck with the tip of her blade. "Try and retrieve it and I will put this right through you." Her face was hard, her eyes dark and fierce. "Look around you," she said. Therius did so without emotion. It was true, what she was saying. His army _was_ dying, and it wasn't taking its sweet time by any means. His ranks were vanished, some of them, and the ones that were still there fighting for him were dropping out. But even still, a smile crept onto his face, which turned into a grin and eventually a hearty laugh. Xena cocked an eyebrow, not finding the humor.

"Oh, Xena… You haven't changed much at all, have you?" he said. The brunette eyed him. "You may have defeated some of my men, but don't think that you have won." The man began to laugh again. "You're far from any victory."

"And why's that?" Xena asked. Therius raised a tentative hand, pushing Xena's sword aside. He straightened up and turned, pointing a small distance past the battle.

"Do you see that girl, there?" Xena followed Therius' hand, not quite registering what she was staring at. But she focused and looked harder, and her eyes flashed open. There, in the distance, was Gabrielle. She was no her knees on the ground, an arrow sticking through her from the front and poking out in the back, with her arms bound tightly behind her back and a rope around her neck. She didn't look conscious.

"Gabrielle!"


	6. Chapter 6

**X**ena's sword was up against Therius' neck in less than a heartbeat, drawing blood immediately.

"What did you do to Gabrielle?" she roared. Therius' smile was gone, he himself not very pleased about being cut and interrogated.

"She's alive, if that's what you're asking. I'm only using her for leverage-"

"_Leverage?_" Xena pressed her sword firmer to the warlord's neck, her eyes cold.

"You may not want to do that," he said. "You see, if you kill me, then they kill her and the princess dies as well." Therius' eyes swiveled around to look into Xena's. There was no fear. "Sounds like the definition of a lost cause, don't you think?" Xena's heart burned in anger, but her grip on her sword loosened a bit, just enough for Therius to get away from her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You already know the answer to that question. I want the princess, Xena. If I can keep her and get back the rest of the lot that you unfairly released not too long ago, I'll give you your little blonde friend back. It's really very simple-"

"I can't do that," Xena interrupted. Therius turned to face the warrior princess, ignoring the blood on his neck and the impossible sting from where it slowly dripped. He let out a sigh and shrugged.

"How unfortunate," he said with a small smile, and then turned away. "I'll give you until sundown to make a decision… Hopefully your friend won't have died by then."

**B**y the time Gabrielle came into any sort of consciousness, Xena was already gone. The blonde didn't move, barely took in breath, in fact, and refused even to open her eyes; she knew where she was and that was enough. She too did not want to waste energy opening her eyes and looking in any direction in case she saw something that she might not be able to handle. She thought about the women she had sent off into the woods and wandered if they had successfully escaped. She hoped to the gods that they had, but her spirits were heavy. It was then that she remembered how she had gotten to the place she currently was in and she swooned. Her body swayed forward, caught only by the rope around her neck. Gagging, she tried to straighten up, but the flexing of her core muscles sent an agonizing pain through her. She cried out, although most of the cry was muffled deep in her throat. Tears ran out of the corners of her eyes and she realized that the arrow was still there. Clenching her jaw against the pain she did her best to balance herself, lowering her body's center of gravity by sitting on her lower legs. Without arms it proved to be somewhat difficult, and another wave of pain pushed through. Gabrielle slumped over, letting the rope around her neck hold her up. She figured that the discomfort from the rope was far better than the searing pain from the arrow, and if she blacked out like this at least she wouldn't have to feel the pain if she accidentally were to move. Slowly then, she felt her consciousness slipping away and the sounds from the camp, which had quieted down a bit some hours ago, grew distant. Gabrielle felt a fear in her heart but tried her best to ignore it, knowing that it wasn't going to do her much good. No, what she needed to do was come up with some sort of a plan, some kind of escape idea. Xena had showered her once how do deal with arrow wounds, and so she knew that if she could just get her arms and hands free… The sounds around her began fading more quickly, and the sun in the distance beyond her closed eyelids seemed to set at a rapid pace. Her lungs expanded and contracted irregularly and she felt her body slowly stop fighting. She inhaled slowly.

"Xena…"

"**M**ost of his army is gone," Xena said, pacing back and forth. Her footfalls echoed against the marble floors and throughout the king and queen's chambers. "But he still has the princess and now he has Gabrielle."

"He has your friend?" the king asked. Xena looked at him and then at the queen and nodded, sure that their faces were reflecting her own. She looked back at the ground, fighting the moisture coming into her eyes. All she could see was Gabrielle slumped on the ground… There was blood, too much of it, and that bastard didn't even have the mercy to take the arrow out of her! Xena grew livid in mere seconds, verging on berserk, but did her best to appear calm to the monarchs not far from her. If Gabrielle died tonight, the brunette didn't know what she would do. For a while, she would be lost. But she knew that the rage would grow inside her until she finally could not contain it for another day. She saw herself rampaging across the lands, setting fire to everything precious and coveted. She saw violence and death, fear… She saw a version of herself that she already knew, and the image made a part of her heart sing. But then she remembered Gabrielle's face, near tears one night, begging her, pleading with her.

_"If something happens to me you have to promise not to turn into a monster… You promise me!" _Xena had promised. All that time ago, Xena had made a promise to Gabrielle, looking into the blonde's eyes, that she would not revert back to her old ways should something happen to her. It didn't matter how long ago the promise was made. It was a promise nonetheless and Xena knew that she had to keep it, not matter what happened. She couldn't go back to the old Xena… She also couldn't let Gabrielle die.

"Xena?" the queen called. The warrior came out of her trance and looked up.

"… Alright," she started. "I'm going to get your daughter back and I'm going to get Gabrielle, but I have to ask a big favor to do it."

"Anything, Xena, please," the king said. Xena looked both of them in the eyes, the dark ferocity in her own making them uncomfortable.

"I need full command of the Royal Army."


	7. Chapter 7

**T**herius approached the tree that Gabrielle was tied to personally, his face expressionless. He looked at her limp body, seemingly lifeless, and was glad when he noticed that she had finally stopped bleeding.

"To be perfectly honest, I was hoping you'd survive. Even if Xena doesn't rescue you you're worth more to me alive than dead." He didn't expect a response fro the blonde, and looked up into the distance. "It's getting late, though," he said. "You're friend might not get here in time." Therius took a few steps to his left, coming around to see his captive's face head-on. He kneeled down in front of her. "Not that that's a bad thing. You're fairly attractive after all, I mean… I could just forget about the money and keep you for myself-"

"Don't you even think about it. She's mine." Therius smiled and stood up, turning towards the voice behind him.

"Xena! What beautiful timing- I was beginning to lose faith in you, you know." Therius paused, examining the situation. "What's all that? Did you bring some friends?" Xena was not amused even in the slightest.

"I've come to make a new deal with you, Therius, and I think you might want to heavily consider it." Therius smiled again, subtly this time, stepping forward with his hands behind his back.

"We already had a deal, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. But your deal sucks and I have a better one. Care to hear it?" The venom in the warrior princess' voice was beyond the point of lethal, and she knew it.

"Sure, go ahead. Amuse me." Xena stepped forward, tightening the space between Therius and herself with a confidence unmatched by anyone around, and began to speak with as much control as she could manage.

"Behind me is the Royal Army in its complete ranks, including all of the royal artillery backed by the fury of two childless monarch parents. In front of all that is a very angry Xena who is, also, currently without a princess and, to top it off, without a Gabrielle. Let me also remind you that this is the same very angry Xena who annihilated a fair portion of your pathetic army early today before she even had any allies fighting behind her at all. That being said, things don't look too good for you, Therius, but by all means: If you still want to stick with your deal, I can play along." Xena cocked an eyebrow. "How's _that_ for amusement?" Therius sneered at Xena, stubborn.

"I'm not giving into you, Xena! I'm not going to just give up like a coward!" Xena's lips twitched and her eyes lit up. She snarled at Therius.

"Then you'll die like one."


	8. Chapter 8

**W**hat was left of the Black Pegasus army came immediately to Therius' aid, and the battle roared up in a fury. The sounds of metal against metal echoed through the clearing in the slowly setting sun, occasionally accented by the cries of fallen warriors. Xena fought with the Royal Army hard, giving the fight everything she had. She thought about the king and queen every time her sword made contact with something. She thought about the princess and the fear that must have been coursing though her for every punch she delivered… And Gabrielle… Xena could see the blonde in the outer edge of her vision and was immediately sucked in. She was slumped on the ground, more than before, most of her weight supported in the rope around her neck. The arrow still ran through her like a kabob, and there was no sign of consciousness in her at all, despite the battle that raged on only a small distance away from her. In that moment, Xena took a heavy blow to the head, knocking her to the ground. Black dots clouded her vision and her surroundings spun around lazily. But even in this state, she could still see Gabrielle through the chaos. Her motionless body brought Xena a pain that she had never known, and in that pain she was unable to refuse the tears that flooded her eyes. The woman took in everything around her as her vision and hearing began to clear up, her senses overwhelmed. This wasn't the end, it couldn't be the end… She wouldn't let it be.

With a little instability but enough determination for 300 armies, Xena made it to her feet. She looked around, watching the battle, trying to read what was happening around her, before putting her body on autopilot and allowing it to act on its own. Without thinking she knocked out three men springing to attack her from behind, and used the hilt of her sword to defend against another coming in from her right side. In another moment she was in the air, allowing four men to run into each other's swords, and she caught an arrow just at her neck as she landed, throwing it to the ground and snapping it with her boot. Behind her she threw her chakram, disabling seven enemy crossbows poised to kill soldiers of the Royal Army, an just as soon as she caught it she flung the disk out again, knocking out several more men. Then she quickly relocated, engaging in combat with a single soldier a few paces from where she had previously been. He was a good fighter, she had to admit, but proved to be an even better shield when she spun him around and let him take three arrows meant for her. She let him fall to her feet. It was then that the warrior spotted Therius over in the distance, illuminated by light from a massive fire she could not recall being ignited. Xena gave instant chase, double flipping up and over the terrible man's head to land in front of him and cut him off.

"Going somewhere, Therius?" she asked darkly. The warlord shook his whole body down, preparing to fight.

"Oh, no," he said coolly. "But you are." He threw a punch that Xena was ready for and caught, twisting his arm around and throwing him over onto his back. He cried out in pain from a newly dislocated shoulder, and when he opened his eyes he found himself looking up the blade of a legendary sword.

"Still want to be bullheaded?" Xena asked. "Because I've given you more than enough chances already and if you don't take this last opportunity then you're as good as dead."

"You'll never win, Xena." Therius promised. "Even if you get what you want here, and maybe you might and a few more times down the road, some day you will have to take a loss." Xena pressed the tip of her sword against the slowly-healing wound she had made on Therius' neck earlier that day. He winced.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she snarled. The brunette watched the man on the ground before her with disgust and hatred. He represented everything that she had worked so hard to get away from and yet… There was something in her that hesitated in taking his life. "Call off your men-"

"Never!"

"It's over, Therius!" Xena said, pressing harder with her sword. "Call off what's left of your men and I'll let you live." Therius struggled against Xena's sword, trying to create space between its tip and his neck. But the warrior princess was relentless, waiting for his answer.

"I will revel in the day that I see you in Tartarus, Xena," he finally said. And those words, Xena made sure, were his last.


	9. Chapter 9

**"T**ake the princess back to home immediately and kill _anything_ that poses as a threat to you on the way!" The head commander of the Royal Army saw half of his troops, as well as the princess, off, the ranks disappearing into the darkness of the trees. He turned around quickly then to Xena. The warrior princess was on the ground, Gabrielle unconscious in her lap. "Is she going to be alright?" Xena nodded, her face emotionless.

"I can take care of her," she said. There was a protectiveness in her voice. "She'll be just fine-"

"Well at least allow me and the rest of the army to escort the two of you back to the castle…" Xena hesitated on the offer just for a moment, glancing down at her friend.

"…Alright," she said, and she whistled for Argo. It took a few minutes, but finally the horse came forth from the darkness, trotting over to Xena hurriedly. The brunette woman pulled out her breast dagger and cut the ropes from Gabrielle before snapping the head from the arrow that skewered her, and pushed the shaft through. The head commander winced, but was unable to look away from the process, and was surprised when Xena picked Gabrielle up from the ground and carried her to Argo without even asking for his help. He did insist though on helping her get the blonde onto the horse after Xena had mounted, casting the warrior an encouraging but small smile. "Thanks," Xena said.

**G**abrielle awoke to a terrible pain, a burning that went through her from the front to the back, and the shock from the pain nearly knocked her back out again. Had she enough energy to scream, she would have, but the expression on her face and the changing of it's colour from a pale pink to a bright red from her strain proved to suffice. When she was finally able to relax, she realized that her hand had locked itself around something. Her head lulled to the side and she saw that she was gripping another person's hand, and in that moment her eyes followed the wrist to the forearm, the elbow, the shoulder, and finally on a face.

"…Xena," Gabrielle breathed, tears forming in her eyes immediately. She moved, as if to sit up, but her companion instantly forbade it.

"Shhh, don't move," Xena said. "You're not in good shape, Gabrielle." Xena reached out and brushed hair out of the blonde's face and wiped away some of her tears.

"Xena….. I didn't think you were coming back for me." The warrior's eyes locked with Gabrielle's upon this statement and she almost dropped the fire poker that she still held in her hand onto the floor. "I thought you'd left with the princess already… I didn't know that you-"

"Of course I came back for you, Gabrielle," Xena said. She was shocked she even had to say the words. "Why would you think I wouldn't?" The brunette's eyes were wide, her eyebrows turned up. Gabrielle was silent for a while, struggling with what that one woman had said to her earlier that day before she had been attacked. She didn't want to believe her words… Didn't want to give them and plausibility, but…

"One of the women asked me something today." Gabrielle paused, looking briefly into Xena's eyes. Their sapphire depths were too much for her, however, and she quickly looked away. "She asked me what you were doing with me, why you keep me with you… She asked what the connection was. I told her off at first, but, as we kept walking, I- I started to wonder about it myself. Why have you kept me with you all of this time, Xena? I mean, why _me_? I mean, of all the people and after so much time-"

"Gabrielle," Xena interrupted. Her voice was warm and calm, drawing Gabrielle's eyes back up to her friend's face. "I keep you with me because of what you mean to me. I keep you by my side because of how good you are for me, more than anyone else I know." Xena looked at Gabrielle, locating the bard's hand and holding it gently between both of her. After a short moment she pulled it to her, resting it over her heart. "I keep you with me because I love you." Gabrielle shed a tear and gently bit the inside of her cheek.

"Yeah, you say that but how am I supposed to know that it's true? It's not easy with you sometimes, Xena. You close your doors to me… Sometimes I see the other side of some and others I never do. It makes it difficult to know your head, and even more so your heart." Gabrielle blinked slowly, pulling away from her companion. She felt weak, tired, but didn't want to let go just yet.

"When I close my doors to you, I'm not doing it on purpose. I can promise you that. It's just that there are things that have happened in my past that I may never get away from, some worse than others, and I don't want those things to be your burden as well as mine. But Gabrielle," the blonde turned her head towards Xena when she heard her name on the brunette's lips. "I love you, more than anything and anyone in the entire world. You are my everything and you always will be, and there is absolutely nothing that can change that. Not the will of the Gods… Not even death. I swear it. You have to believe me, Gabrielle." By then, Gabrielle was crying without any resistance, tears running down her face. Xena reached out again and wiped them away before she leaned forward, kissing the blonde tenderly. Gabrielle's hand came up to the side of Xena's face, pulling her closer, the tears still streaming from her eyes.

"I love you, Xena," she said weakly at the end of the kiss. Xena smiled at her friend warmly. "And thank you."

"Thank you? For what?"

"For rescuing me," the bard answered. Xena smiled, but the expression was accompanied by developing tears. She got up and climbed into the bed beside Gabrielle, careful not to move her too much, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'd do it again a thousand times."

**Sorry for the delay on the update. There are a few more chapters coming, though, so be on the lookout! Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**X**ena awoke to the sound of knocking at their door and she sat up slowly, her eyes adjusting to the poor light of the room. After a few moments she got to her feet and approached the door, opening it gently.

"So sorry to disturb you, Xena, but I just had to check up on the two of you." The queen stood before Xena in her night robes alone. Xena yawned a little yawn and put on a subtle smile. She nodded.

"That's very nice of you," she said. "We're fine, Gabrielle's fine… She'll be alright. How's your daughter?" The queen was the one to put on a small smile this time.

"Iphigenia's just fine," she said. "She's shaken up, but I trust that in a few days she'll be back to normal. She gets her strength from her father." Xena came all the way out of the room then, shutting the door behind her silently. "She wants to speak with you in the morning, though, if you will allow it. I'm sure that she wishes to thank you."

"That's fine. I can speak with her tomorrow." Xena was fully awake now. "She was very brave, you know."

"She get's that from her father too," the queen said with a bit of a chuckle. "That's the one thing that the two of them share the most, though, out of everything…" She paused for a moment, thinking of her daughter and her husband, the two people most precious in her life, and light tears came to her eyes. She reached out and touched Xena's hand, and it was all the brunette could do not to flinch away from the spontaneous physical contact. The queen held Xena's hands with a gentleness that the blue-eyed warrior only knew then to be maternal, and she relaxed. "Thank you," the queen said softly. "Thank you so much for bringing my daughter back to me, back to us." At this, Xena couldn't help but to smile, thinking briefly of her own mother. Her hands were released. "If there is anything that the two of you may need or desire, we will grant it to you to the best of our abilities, I swear it."

"There's nothing that I want, but I appreciate the offer. So long as Iphigenia is safe and Gabrielle may have some time to heal before we leave, there is nothing else that I could ask for." The queen nodded at this.

"Very well, then. Now why don't you head back to bed and try and get some sleep? I'd hate to keep you up much longer-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Xena said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**I**t had been a few days since the battle with Black Pegasus just outside of Artanes, and Gabrielle was healing well. In fact, she was able to hold herself upright and even walk, although she did find that another body was required so that she didn't eat marble flooring, that other body usually being Xena's. The blonde felt bad for using her friend as much as she did, however, and decided that her fighting staff would prove to be just as effective, if not more so, for the remaining time of their stay.. The only problem was that she had absolutely _no_ idea where the thing was. This, however, was where Xena (far more able-bodied than Gabrielle at this point) came in and one day, not too long before noon, the brunette went out to search the wing of the castle she and Gabrielle had stayed in- The only wing they had seen at all, in fact.

The day was bright and clear, beautiful through the windows in the halls as Xena passed by. She tried running that awful night through her head only in an attempt to retrace her steps and maybe figure out where Gabrielle's staff was; it was possible that it could have fallen into a corner somewhere, or even have rolled under a door and into a room seldom used by the family during all of the confusion in the dark. But with a second thought Xena realized that the staff would have been found by now, were it in the castle, by a servant and returned, what with there being so many of them constantly running around the place. That meant that the staff had to be somewhere outside of the castle, which limited its whereabouts…. Sort of.

**X**ena ventured outside in search of Gabrielle's fighting staff, very alert and aware of everything around her. She figured it best to have a look in the stables, knowing it was a possibility that the staff was dropped in moving Gabrielle from Argo to their chambers. The warrior was disappointed though when she was proven wrong. There was no staff in sight, but she was greeted with enthusiasm by her horse. Xena smiled, approaching Argo, and reached up to stroke the mare's nose.

"Hey, girl," she said gently. "You know, I wanted to thank you for helping me a few days ago… For helping Gabrielle." Argo blew a puff of air out of her nostrils. "I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost her." Xena paused for a long while, still petting Argo absent-mindedly. She looked down unseeingly, her mind literally going nowhere. Then, "You haven't seen her fighting staff, have you?" Argo lifted her head back and nickered, her eyes widening for just a brief moment before relaxing again. "What do you mean? She didn't even have it when I… It wasn't even there that night, was it? Gabrielle hasn't had that thing since she took the women to the woods." Argo neighed at this, rearing her head back and lifting up on her two hind legs. "Oh, stop that!" Xena scolded. Argo rebalanced her weight on all four hooves. "This isn't funny! Now I have to go on a wild goose chase for a… Stick." Argo whinnied, bobbing her head up and down. "And you know what? Just for that, you're coming with me!"

**X**ena went out with Argo, heading back towards Black Pegasus' ruined camp. If the staff wasn't there, she figured she would take to the surrounding woods and look within them. Since there hadn't been a rain once within the past week even, there was sure to be blood left on the trail from Gabrielle's attack and capture, and the fighting staff couldn't possibly be far from there. Xena came out into the clearing in a rush, but slowed easily to a pace good for legitimate searching. The brunette guided Argo around charred tents and broken glass with care, her eyes and ears keen. She searched the camp for nearly twenty minutes before finally deciding that the staff wasn't there. After all, even despite the camp's respectable size, if she hadn't found it yet she simple wasn't ever going to. And in this decision, Xena turned Argo around and headed for the forest.

The trail was longer than the blue-eyed woman had recalled, and she began to wonder how far Gabrielle and the other women had gotten before the ambush. Her question, though, was answered quickly when she came upon a darkened patch in the soil of the trail. There were scuff marks around it, those of both an escape and a struggle. Xena dismounted Argo, pulling her reins over her head and looping them firm in her hand. She lead the horse forward a few steps, examining further. She could tell immediately that once Gabrielle had been hit, she went down and stayed down until she was confiscated. The scene that played out in the warrior's head made her blood boil, but she tried to focus instead on the face that her companion was fine now and that everything was over. She stepped away from the bloody stain in the earth, looking around. The staff had to be there somewhere, right?

"Looking for something, Xena?"


	11. Chapter 11

**"L**ooking for something, Xena?" a voice asked. Xena's eyes narrowed and she pivoted on her heel, turning around. There was a man, yes, _one_ man, standing opposite her with Gabrielle's fighting staff strapped to his back and a huge blade gripped in his hand. He was dirty, lawless, and obviously in the mood to lose a fight… Among other things. Xena didn't even grace him with a lip-curled smile, and instead kept a cold face.

"Today is really not the day to screw with me," she said. "Especially over _that_." She motioned to the fighting staff. The man didn't seem to take Xena seriously, though, and grinned in a way that suggested some of the light upstairs had blown out years ago.

"Well, if it's a bad mood you're in, don't worry. I can put you out of your misery real soon- And then make a fortune off of you and you're little buddy's stick. That's be the extra kicker. Hey, what's her name by the way, you're girlfriend, I mean?" Xena's face twitched, her eyes glaring.

"Why don't you just give me that staff and I won't kill you. I won't get any fairer than that."

"Fair? Ha! You think I'm concerned with being fair?" The man paused for a moment, thinking on the matter. Xena's patience was long gone. "Oh that's right, I don't!" The man roared with laughter, charging the warrior princess with his blade in both hands above his head. Xena's reflexes were lightening fast, however, and she unhooked and hurled her chakram right at the man's throat, severing his head from his body. The round blade changed directions three more times, cleaning itself, before returning swiftly to its owner. Catching it without blinking, Xena stepped forward, snatching Gabrielle's fighting staff from the dead thug lying on the ground beneath her.

"Thanks," she said, and turned away. She ran at Argo and leapt into the saddle, turning the horse around towards Artanes, Gabrielle's staff in her left hand. "Yaaah!"

**X**ena returned to the guest chambers, finding Gabrielle standing up, her hand stabling her balance against on of the four bedposts. The blonde's head turned upon hearing the door open, and her eyes lit up when she saw who was standing it its opening.

"Xena," she said, and in her excitement she let go of the post and moved towards her companion at a pace she couldn't yet handle. She stumbled, gripping her stomach first because of the sting, and then her hands went out to brace her fall to the floor. She didn't have a chance to hit the marble, though for Xena had taken a few quick strides that allowed her to catch the blonde just in time. Gabrielle smiled, embarrassed, and tried not to blush. Xena only gave her a parenting look, like that of a mother who just saw her child do something that the both of them knew was moronic. She softened the look with a small smile then and lifted Gabrielle away from the floor, up into her arms. The bard squealed, surprised, and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck in fear of falling. "You've got to warn me when you're going to do that!" she said. Xena smirked.

"But if I warn you it doesn't have the same effect, now does it?" Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"Well, no, but… You found my staff I see. So I don't need much help getting around anymore." Gabrielle looked at Xena for a moment, and then her eyes swiveled back and forth a few times between the woman and the floors. "So, can you put me down now?"

"I don't know," Xena said, beginning to pace about the room with Gabrielle secure in her hold. "I kinda like this… You know, I may never put you down."

"Xena." The warrior sighed at Gabrielle's refusal to play with her before releasing the blonde gently onto her feet. She went to grab the fighting staff from the floor where she had dropped it to catch her friend, knowing that Gabrielle couldn't bend over without risking hurting herself. "Thanks," the blonde said. She put her weight on it, standing up a little straighter. "Where'd you end up finding it, by the way?" Xena blinked and shook her head, taking a few steps.

"Some random guy had it. He ambushed me on the road where you were shot- He was by himself, though, which I thought was odd-"

"And stupid. Did he have a death wish?" Xena chuckled at this and a smile broke through.

"I don't know, but if he did I granted it for him." Xena caught Gabrielle's judging stare. "I tried to be fair, Gabrielle, I did. But he wanted to play, so we played… And he lost. It's not my fault."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, don't you give me that. I got you your staff back, didn't I?"

"…. Alright," Gabrielle said. Then there was a pause, a brief one, before she spoke again. "You know, if you want to get back on the road again-"

"I want to give you a few more days' rest before we do that. We're going to run into trouble out there and the last thing I need is for you to get snatched again by some power-hungry warlord or a thug." Gabrielle smiled warmly at this statement, causing Xena to cock an eyebrow. "What?"

"You. You take such good care of me," the blonde said, walking over to her friend. She looked up into a brilliant sapphire gaze. "You're like my guardian." Xena looked down at Gabrielle's face, reading her easily. There was so much warmth and love radiating from the blonde and she felt as if she didn't deserve it. "And none of the rest matters, Xena. As long as I have you I can handle everything else." Xena smiled gently, quietly, and bent down a few inches to lay a kiss on Gabrielle's lips. The blonde did not allow her to pull away when she tried, though, and brought her hand up to hold the brunette's face to hers. The kiss deepened quickly, then, Gabrielle fluidly stepping all the way into Xena. The warrior took a hold of the fighting staff and she felt hands in the curve of her waist. Xena's fingers curled gently around the back of Gabrielle's neck and in her hair and she stepped forward, her leg slipping between both of her companion's. Gabrielle vocalized her approval of the motion and moved her lips to Xena's jawline, and then her neck. The brunette allowed herself to be absorbed in the sensation, but only for a moment.

"Gabrielle," she said, pulling away. Gabrielle opened her eyes slowly. "We can't. Not now, you're injured-"

"It's alright. I'll be alright, you can just be on-"

"No, I can't." Xena's voice wavered slightly but she was firm in what she was saying. "And you won't be fine. We'd be reversing some of what's been healing and I can't do that to you." The blue-eyed woman brushed hair from Gabrielle's face and leaned in one more time for a chaste kiss. This plan, of course, backfired however, and the kiss deepened once more, faster this time. Gabrielle was intelligent and knew better then to move slowly in a situation where Xena's mind was almost completely made up, and so she found the hollow of the woman's throat easily, her hands moving up to the leather of her dress just below her breastplate. The taller of the two inhaled, unable to keep from smiling, and lulled her head back slowly. Gabrielle took the opportunity to move in, reaching up to unhook the breastplate from the shoulder guards. Xena assisted, eventually holding the whole armor set in the same hand that held the fighting staff. She brought Gabrielle's lips to hers, kissing her fiercely and eventually gave up and let their gear fall to the floor. The warrior scooped her friend up in her arms again, the kiss breaking only for a moment, and carried her to the bed. She laid the bard down on her back gently, careful not to move her midsection in a way that would injure her, and pulled away. She stood up straight, trying to hide her uneven breathing, and turned away.

"Xena, wait. Where are you going?" Gabrielle's voice was slightly panicked with a heavy lustful undertone, her eyes reflecting the second of the two feelings. Xena refused to look behind her as she approached the door, knowing that she'd be sucked back to the bed if she saw any part of Gabrielle at all.

"I'm calling for a cold bath for you," she said. "…And I'm going to find one for myself, too."


	12. Chapter 12

**A** sufficient amount of days had passed for Gabrielle to have reached a point to where she could travel once again, and late in the morning she, Xena and Argo set off to do just that. They didn't leave of course before saying goodbye and giving and receiving many thanks, and it had been insisted that they eat a good meal before they journeyed on. But finally it was time to go, on to the next city, on to the next adventure, on to the next bad guy, and away from the comfort and hospitality of a castle and all that resided inside.

**X**ena tried to keep Argo at a slow pace for Gabrielle, but the blonde still could feel all of the muscles in her core working hard to keep up. She remained quiet about it, of course, but Xena could sense her companion's struggle and slowed Argo to a complete stop. She reached her hand down.

"Come on," she said simply, looking slightly back over her shoulder. Gabrielle started to decline the offer, but Xena was not going to hear a 'no'. She shook her hand a bit. "Come on, Gabrielle. Don't fight me on this one. I know you can walk but it would make me feel better if you rode with me for a while, at least until the next city." Again, Gabrielle was about to protest, but the look that her companion shot her in that moment told her not to say another word in objection.

"Alright," she said lowly, and took Xena's hand. It was to her utmost surprise, though, when she found herself sitting in front of Xena by Argo's neck as opposed to behind the warrior. "Xena-"

"I want you up here," the blue-eyed woman said. "I can support you better this way." Xena straightened her back, tightening the muscles in her core to keep her posture, and then urged Argo forward before Gabrielle could do anything to change the situation. She wrapped an arm around the bard's waist, careful of her healing wound, to hold her against her. Gabrielle didn't move for a long time, almost rigid where she sat. She couldn't remember a time when she had ridden in front with Xena; it was a rare occasion for her to even be on Argo at all, anyway, so this was practically culture shock. But eventually she grew tired of sitting away from her companion, her healing muscles aching, and she leaned back, letting Xena take her weight. The warrior woman smiled gently. "Took you long enough," she said.


End file.
